


【双言短车】唱反调

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 我试图回来发文，总有一天都会回来的





	【双言短车】唱反调

**Author's Note:**

> 我试图回来发文，总有一天都会回来的

【双言短车】唱反调  
————分割线————  
“老板，我洗好了，帮我拿下睡衣。”言和从浴室里喊着外面客厅里的黑言。  
正在和酒庄老板打电话的黑言当然不至于听不见几步开外的浴室里传来的呼喊，但她只是看了眼手边的睡衣继续通话。  
“老板！”浴室的门被大力推开，黑言的余光看到了气鼓鼓的言和还有她身上宽松的，有着明显不明水渍的衬衣，那是自己的。  
言和光着身子在浴室里都快把自己晾干了黑言都没来送睡衣，浴巾太短围不出去只能出此下策从洗衣篮里翻出了黑言的衬衣，虽然自己真的非常不想穿。  
“下周多带箱龙舌兰，有些不够用了。”黑言坐在椅子上侧对着言和，左手食指慢悠悠地点着扶手。  
言和见黑言在聊正事也就闭嘴不敢再大声嚷嚷了，但是看到她嘴角的弧度就冒了一肚子气，更别提自己去拿睡衣的手被黑言的眼神怼了回来。  
故意的！言和气鼓鼓却怂怂地站在黑言身边，看着她以一种极其霸道总裁的姿势打着电话无视自己。  
言和低头看了看自己的衣服，衬衫下摆勉强盖住了腿根，白皙的双腿完全暴露在空气中，再抬头看了看黑言，一个大胆的想法涌了出来。  
“老板。”言和走到黑言面前，一手推着她的肩膀低头盯着她含笑的蓝色眸子，一手抬起，食指和拇指捻住了衬衣最上面的扣子。  
修长的手指慢慢拨弄扣子，透明的纽扣随着指尖的动作从开口中脱出，随之分开的衣领透露出衬衣下光洁的肌肤。  
黑言歪了歪头半眯起眼睛看着言和的下一步动作。  
言和的手指慢慢下移，纽扣一个个解开，残留着红印的锁骨，隐隐约约浮现的胸部，有着川字线条的紧致小腹，言和自己把秀色可餐的身体一点点暴露给黑言。  
但是当视线继续往下时，言和的手指停住了，最后两颗扣子严严实实地遮盖住腿根，让黑言的视线触及不到那处私密。  
通话还在继续，黑言却已经在脑子里想好了接下来要在言和身上留下什么印记或者什么道具来惩罚她的肆意妄为了。  
结果言和嘴角一弯，俯身跨坐在黑言的腿上，双臂环住了面前人的脖子，故意凑到黑言正在听电话的右耳边，低头用舌尖轻舔颈侧的皮肤，牙齿不轻不重地咬了咬，末了留下了不明显的红印，却故意发出猫挠下巴时咕噜噜的喉音。  
黑言舔了舔被烧得干燥的嘴唇，手机里传来的声音已经变得不重要了，给怀里乱点火的小猫一个深刻的教训才是黑言现在考虑的事情。  
结果言和变本加厉地凑到黑言耳边，用脸颊推开了碍事的手机，近乎贴着黑言的耳边，喉咙滚动。  
“喵~”  
“抱歉我们家猫不太听话，需要的都告诉你了，先挂了。”黑言抬手捂着言和的嘴拉开两人的距离好让自己挂掉电话。  
“好玩吗？”黑言把手机扔到一边，嘴角微微上扬，抬眸看着眼前衣衫半解的言和，掌心的湿热促使黑言把手指探进了眼前人的口腔，柔软的小舌填满的双指的缝隙，主动的舔舐让黑言嘴角的笑意更甚。  
“解开。”黑言瞥了眼最后一颗聊胜于无的扣子，言和低低地呜咽了声还是乖乖听话，温暖的手掌紧跟着衣襟的敞开抚上了腿侧，像是欣赏这若隐若现的感觉，手掌顺着衣摆探入也不撩开，就这么藏在衬衣下抚摸着腰身。  
“唔嗯~”口中的手指抽离，沾满了津液的双指从颈侧掠过锁骨停在了胸前的挺立，柔软的浑圆随即落在黑言的掌心中，揉捏轻抚中白皙的肌肤染上了微红，喉中细小的呻吟也被引出，发软的身子有些撑不住前倾着要靠在黑言身上。  
“小猫发情了？”然而黑言却单手卡着言和的腰让她保持着跪坐的姿势，右手放开被自己揉得泛红的胸部，指尖顺着言和腹部的线条向下，在下陷的肚脐处绕了个圈又坏心地顺着人鱼线上下滑动，几次都要碰到腿间的花唇却转身往上。  
“老板~哈啊……别玩了~”言和抓住了黑言的手腕试图带领她更进一步，习惯了粗暴直接的性事的身体受不了这若即若离的爱抚，腿间早在黑言玩弄胸部和腰身的时候就湿成了一片，饱满的花唇主动张开，内里小穴吐出的爱液完全润滑的甬道，小腹升腾起的空虚感让言和觉得浑身发痒。  
“想要我做什么？”指腹按在了穴口，柔软的媚肉收缩着想要吞吃近在咫尺的手指，然而黑言只是浅浅地刺探，透明的爱液很快就裹满了指节。  
“哼嗯~老板……想要你进来……唔~操我……”露骨的话语只有在这时候才会毫无羞耻心地吐露，言和主动伸手抓住了黑言的手腕用力将徘徊的手指往小穴中推。  
“嗯？”黑言轻哼的语调上扬，直起身子左手环住言和的腰身配合着手指的上顶把怀里人往下按。  
“啊~老板……太快……啊~”一下子撞进深处的饱胀感太过刺激，言和因为突然冲上大脑的快感有些恐惧，双手抓着黑言肩膀处的衣服，扭动着身子试图逃离。  
“不诚实，你里面可欢迎我了。”黑言迅速加入第二根手指，紧贴着自己的软肉咬着手指让抽送变得困难起来。  
“不是……啊~老板别……唔~”突然的失重感让言和身子一坠，体内的手指又往深处探了探，掌心按压在了挺立的花核上，在快感的刺激下言和绷直了身体紧紧攀附在黑言身上。  
“松手，从我身上下来。”黑言抱着言和走了两步侧头咬着她的耳廓命令道。  
“唔呜~老板……腿软了……哈啊~”发软的身子仅存的力气全用来抱着黑言了，现在松手只有跪倒在地上的结局，委屈地呜咽两声企图换来黑言的怜悯。  
“不听话？”当然是不可能的，哪怕两人的关系现在是恋人，但这一切的开端是惩罚和调教。  
“呜~”言和身子一抖却是不敢不听话，抓紧了黑言的衣服，颤颤巍巍地放下了盘在她腰上软绵的双腿，赤裸的脚掌接触到地毯后膝盖一弯差点跪下还是在穴内双指的逼迫下撑起了身子，随后又紧靠着黑言慢慢松开了她的衣服，这下重量一部分靠黑言的身体支撑，一部分落在了埋在深处的手指。  
“乖女孩。”黑言轻笑一声，扶着言和的身子将她转了半圈，手指却是丝毫没动仍留在温暖的小穴中，右臂半环着言和的腰，左手抬起抚上了怀里人的脸颊。  
“看仔细了，不许转头。”言和抬眸透过眼前的水汽看到了落地镜中自己狼狈的模样，身后的黑言正贴着自己的颈侧轻舔那处皮肤，右手慢条斯理地爱抚着小穴，曲起的指节刮蹭过内壁上的敏感，或强或弱的快感顺着脊椎传入大脑。  
“唔啊~”颈侧传来轻微的刺痛，黑言抿住了颈侧的皮肉，唇舌舔舐留下点点痕迹，红色的印记完全没有顾忌被人看到的问题，反倒是更像宣示主权。  
“我留了几个印记，答对了抱你去床上。”黑言顺着怀里人跪倒的身子单膝跪地，修长的手指攀上言和的脖颈，泛着淫靡水光的红印顿时被遮了个干净，轻咬怀里人的耳垂，戏谑地看着努力回忆却被自己的动作惹得颤抖不止的言和。  
“三……嗯~三个……”言和完全没有印象，本就蒙着水汽的眼睛哪里看得清黑言留下的淡色印记，试图回忆颈侧有几处刺痛却慢慢的只有身下的快感和黑言唇舌的柔软。  
“嗯？”上扬的语调顿时令瞎猜的言和慌了神，完全不知道答错会发生什么的恐惧竟然一瞬间压过了身体的情欲，然而卡住自己脖颈的手掌在这时开始用力，呼吸越来越不顺畅，逐渐加快的心跳迅速消耗着氧气，还没完，身下双指撑开了狭窄的穴口放进又一位入侵者，小穴被塞得满满的，紧贴着内壁的手指每一次抽送都碾过各处敏感，突然加强的快感和满足感彻底卡住了言和的呼吸。  
“唔……五……个……”言和已经看不清眼前镜子里的自己和黑言了，意识越来越混沌，眼前是星星点点的亮光，勾着黑言衣袖的手指有些发麻，心脏仿佛就在耳边，跳动声清晰地传入耳朵，血液艰难地挤过黑言的手指流入大脑，缺氧让感官变得迟缓，然而只有那一处地方传来的感觉清晰得在脑海中炸开——身下的满足和快感。  
“不对哦，是三个。”黑言的声音像是从天边传来，模糊的视线中自己被捏着下颌掰过了脑袋，展露无疑的颈侧上三个属于黑言的红印盖在了上面，肺部后知后觉地扩张，大量的空气涌进身体，血液循环恢复了正常，重新运作的大脑让意识突然诡异地清晰，一瞬间言和有些分不清自己身处梦境还是现实。  
“说了看仔细的。”黑言抽出手，满是爱液的掌心说明了言和在刚才的混沌中去了一次，任由怀里人无力地倒在地上大口喘着气，指尖轻抚着言和因为弓腰而凸显出的脊椎，手上的液体打湿了衬衫让掩藏在下面的美好肉体隐隐显出。  
“跪直了。”黑言从茶几下摸出个小盒子，拿出里面的球体握在手中，转头看着言和艰难地撑起身子跪坐在地毯上。  
“唔~呜……老板欺负人……”言和委屈地哼哼着却是颤抖着双臂挺直了腰背，从刚才就不断被刺激的身体还刚刚高潮，根本一点力都使不上还要端端正正地跪在镜子前看着狼狈的自己，言和只觉得委屈得想哭。  
“我欺负了，怎样？”黑言贴着言和的后背张口咬在了颈侧，双指分开穴口把握着的跳蛋塞进了小穴中，用细线连接着的开关就这么悬挂在腿间。  
“最后一个机会，看好了我指的地方，马上我问就立刻告诉我。”黑言直接开关推到顶不顾言和被剧烈的震动惹得呻吟不止，伸手引着她的目光落在了镜子上，随后便抽身离开坐在了言和身后的沙发上。  
“唔~老板……呜~我错了……唔嗯~以后……绝对不打扰您了…放过我……啊~求您……”跪立在地上无依无靠，小穴中还被塞着不停震动的道具的感觉让言和恍惚间以为自己身处黑屋中，习惯了黑言的双手带来的快感的身体在这时爆发出满满的恐惧和不安，言和呜咽着向黑言道歉，本能地想蜷缩起身子带给自己虚假的安全感却因为黑言那句“跪直了”而挺直了腰背不敢动弹。  
“我刚才指了哪里？”黑言温暖的身子突然贴上了后背，柔软的掌心覆盖在酸胀的小腹处轻柔地摩挲着，唇舌舔舐言和的耳垂，所有动作都满带着安抚意味。  
“唔嗯~这……哈啊~这里……”言和紧紧抓住了黑言的衣袖后才探出身去，倒也是真害怕黑言又离开，伸手胡乱地点在了镜子上，脑子里面已经把能想到的求饶和道歉的词语全揉在了一起，就等着黑言告诉自己答错了。  
“嗯，终于看仔细了。”耳边带着笑意的温柔声音让言和惊讶地睁大了眼睛，有些转不过弯来的大脑还以为自己赌神附体随手真的指对了，不可思议地收回手还低头看了半天，随后就被离地的失重感拉回了现实。  
“我这是心疼你了。”黑言低头蹭了蹭言和的唇瓣倒也不想隐藏自己的心情，把怀里人放在柔软的被子上欺身压上手指绕着细线把还在运作的跳蛋扯了出来。  
“啊~老板……慢点……唔~”突然的抽离让言和浑身一颤，紧接着便被揽住了腰身封住了唇，直直探入深处的三指迅速填满了小腹的空虚。  
“阿和，以后害怕了要告诉我。”左手掰开了言和紧抓着被子的手指与自己相扣，抽送的频率渐渐加快，强烈的快感让身下的女孩挺起了腰胯主动迎合着。  
“唔嗯~老板……哈…我相信你……啊~要去了……唔~”破碎的话语让黑言心口一热，用力抱紧了言和感受着她因为高潮而绷紧的肌肉和微微的颤抖，耳边是小猫一般的嘤咛声。  
“乖女孩，睡吧。”黑言抽出手用纸巾清理了一下言和腿间的黏腻，无意间抬头发现明明困得不行的人还强打着精神等自己一起睡，嘴角上扬倾身在言和唇上落下一吻，放任她抓着自己的睡衣完全缩进了怀里，与她一个模子里刻出来的蓝色眸子里盛满了温柔。  
“晚安。”


End file.
